El deseo de lo perdido
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Después de lo mucho que le costó ser reconocida como diosa, atenea estaba por fin en su correspondiente lugar, pero aún le quedan secretos que descubrir, una familia que no conocía, historias que no sabía, problemas grandes se avecinan. Será capaz de ayudar a los seres que ama.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, los caballeros del zodiaco pertenecen a su respectivo creador, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, con el único fin de divertir.**

* * *

Después de varios enfrentamientos y lo mucho que le costó ser reconocida como diosa, atenea estaba por fin en su correspondiente lugar, a pesar de que todos los caballeros y amazonas estaban con ella siendo como su familia, sentía que algo no estaba bien, sabía que su padre era el dios Zeus, pero y su madre mortal, ¿Quién habría sido?, ¿aun estaría con vida?, solo una persona podía responder a sus dudas.

Atenea, diosa mía ¿me ha mandado llamar?- pregunto un caballero dorado

Mi fiel caballero de sagitario, tú me viste nacer y protegiste de todo peligro a costa de tu propia vida, eso es algo que te agradeceré siempre- la joven diosa siempre solía reconocer en el caballero a uno de sus más fieles guardianes.

Yo solo cumplía con mi labor no tiene por qué mencionarlo, además usted me dio la oportunidad de regresar de nuevo para protegerla, y eso es el mejor pago que puedo recibir- contesto haciendo una reverencia

Después de la pelea de las doce casas, el enfrentamiento con los asgardianos, y la guerra con hades, todo había cambiado, sobretodo porque el soberano del inframundo había hecho un repentino cambio a mitad de pelea, había ofrecido la amnistía de forma temporal y como prueba de fe le había devuelto la vida a todos los caballeros caídos tanto en esa guerra como en las anteriores, hades solo pidió una cosa a cambio, poder entrar a la tierra cuando él lo necesitara, al parecer sus prioridades habían cambiado bruscamente y su objetivo ya no era destruir a los humanos, ella dudosa había aceptado el trato, ya habían pasado más de dos años y el dios aún mantenía su palabra de paz, eso la mantenía tranquila aunque ya había aprendió a no bajar la guardia.

Dime algo sagitario, ¿Qué fue de la mujer que me trajo al mundo?- se animó a preguntar

Ella murió después del parto- respondió el caballero Aioros

La mirada de tristeza de la diosa encarnada no pasó desapercibida para el dorado, nadie sabía cómo era que él había encontrado a la pequeña, fue el mismo dios Zeus que a través de un sueño le indico el lugar, la fecha y todo lo que necesitaría saber para encontrarla y no solo eso, le había dado instrucciones muy precisas para evitar riesgos innecesarios, pero quizá ya era momento de revelar algunas cosas que había guardado en el más grande secreto.

Diosa mis, le he dado dolor a su corazón- dijo Aioros con pena en el alma

No caballero, discúlpame por favor, es solo que toda mi vida he sentido una profunda soledad, sé que hay muchas personas que me quieren y protegen, y soy egoísta ya que la mayoría de los caballeros y amazonas jamás han conocido lo que es tener una familia o se han separado de ellas para entrenar arduamente- atenea comprendía el sacrificio de todos, pero aun así su parte humana hacia estragos nostálgicos en ella los cuales no podía evitar.

¿Quería que le cuente como era su madre?- Aiora sabía bien que no debía hablar del tema, pero quizá el conocimiento le diera calma a su diosa

¿la conociste?- pregunto con sorpresa

Si- respondido -ella era una amazona, a mi criterio de las mejores su nombre era dallan, yo era un niño tenía poco de haber llegado al santuario, ella sobresalía por encima de cualquiera, era muy hermosa pero aun así ella era un más fuerte que hermosa, se decía que ella era tan poderosa que podía competir dignamente contra un dorado, incluso que ella podría llegar a ser uno de ellos si se lo proponía, pero un día simplemente se marchó dejando todo, por años no supe nada de ella hasta el momento que la encontré, ya estaba en labor de parto, no pude hablar con ella, pero su hermana me conto muchas cosas, que había llegado sola a la aldea donde vivía y había comenzado a trabajar, que constantemente hablaba de un hombre que la visitaba aunque jamás lo vieron, y que simplemente un día dio la noticia de que sería madre, todos pensaban que el padre aparecería en cualquier momento pero no paso, aun así ella no parecía triste por el contrario estaba feliz de tener a su bebe, es verdad que murió, pero créame que murió feliz de que su … - Aioros hiso una pausa

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la diosa, cuando vio un repentino cambio en el caballero

Hay algo que he ocultado- dijo sagitario agachando la cabeza

¿Que ha sido lo que has ocultado?- atenea tenía que saber los detalles

Fueron dos bebes los que nacieron ese día- revelo al fin

Tengo un hermana, una gemela- la sorpresa fue grande

No, una gemela no, es más bien una melliza- explico – su hermana fue llevada por si tía y criada por ella- hasta donde sabia eso había prometido la mujer aquella

Ella esta con vida- exclamo- debo verla- una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su corazón

Mi señora ella no debe saber nada, es por el bien de las dos, si alguien se entra de su existencia podrían tratar de lastimarla para lastimarla a usted- sagitario se dio cuenta que no debió hablar de eso- por favor se lo suplico, no la busque – pidió

Tengo que verla, aunque sea una sola vez – dijo suplicante- ayúdame a encontrarla

Después de mucho discutir Aioros cedió ante su diosa, él y dos de los caballeros de bronce iría a buscar a la muchacha, aunque ni el mismo dorado supiera su nombre, por lo menos sabia el nombre de la tía Sofía y el lugar donde radicaba, eso debía ser suficiente para encontrarla.

¿Y cuál es la misión?- pregunto el caballero de Pegaso por tercera vez

Seiya ya te dije que es confidencial- dijo el dorado caminando

Pero tengo que saber que peligros enfrentaremos- se quejó el caballero

No habrá peligros- dijo Aioros explicando con paciencia

Y por qué shun y yo estamos aquí entonces – dijo el caballero de bronce

Ya tranquilo Seiya, Aioros sabe lo que dice, confía en el – dijo el caballero de Andrómeda

Bien- dijo ya medio rendido el Pegaso, aunque después de un rato siguió insistiendo

Llegar no fue tan fácil, el camino fue más largo de lo que había previsto el dorado, lo malo fue que la persona que buscaba ya hacia algunos años ya no vivía en esa comunidad, para su suerte una ex vecina sabía bien dónde encontrarla, una aldea a medio día de camino en autobús, tomaron el transporte, que suerte que su ropa era civil de lo contrario todo mundo se les quedaría viendo extraño, el trayecto fue complicado la mayor parte del camino fue por una carretera de tierra y un gran barranco amenazaba con devorar el autobús si el chofer no prestaba atención al ir por el angosto camino, llegaron a un lugar de nombre celestina donde según las instrucciones que tenían, había que cruzar toda la aldea hasta llegar a un pequeño rio y después seguirlo corriente arriba, era la única casa que habría en el lugar, no debían perderse, no tardaron más de una hora en llegar.

¿Quién vive aquí?- pregunto con nervios el caballero Andrómeda, la casa estaba mucho muy apartada de la aldea y tenia una pinta de estar abandonada, lo único que decía lo contrario era el humo emanante de la chimenea.

Sea quien sea lo derrotaremos- dijo muy seguro el pegaso

Nadie peleara, solo buscamos a una persona- dijo sagitario, tocando a la puerta, una mujer de unos 35 años abrió

¿Qué desea?- pregunto la mujer, perecía que estaba algo confundida, como si viera a una persona familiar pero que no recordaba bien de dónde.

Es usted la señora Sofía- más que una pregunta era una afirmación

Si- fue la simple respuesta, la mujer dio paso al caballero dorado y los de bronce se quedaron afuera por lo que decidieron caminar por el lugar.

Aioros conto el motivo de su visita y lo que haría, la mujer recordó todo lo que paso el día que su hermana murió, no quería que su sobrina fuera aparta de ella, pero entendía que su hermana quiera verla y ambas estaban en su derecho de convivir, llegaron a un acuerdo, el caballero se llevaría a la joven, pero tenia que traerla de regreso en un par de semanas.

Mi sobrina Melani está afuera, recogiendo algunas plantas y flores, ¿gusta espera a que regrese o desea buscarla?- pregunto con resignación hacia la futura ausencia de su preciada niña.

Si no le importa la buscare, usted por favor prepare sus cosas, para irnos lo más pronto posible- dijo Aiora saliendo de la casa caminado hacia el área boscosa siendo detenido por Sofía

Espere, tenga cuidado, mi sobrina es algo especial en su vista- fue lo único que dijo antes de disponerse a empacar las pocas pertenecías de la joven.

Los bronces iban caminando despreocupadamente, cuando unos sonido llamaron su atención, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, había una chica de cabellos castaños claros casi dorado, de piel blanca, pero que parecía portar una venda la cual la cegaba, aunque eso no frenaba su labor, estaba desenterrando unas raíces las cuales ponía en una canasta junto con otras plantas.

¿Quién esta hay? – pregunto la joven escuchando que alguien se acercaba

Tranquila, no te dañaremos- dijo pegaso – yo soy Seiya y mi compañero es shun- se presentó y extendió su mano para saludar de manera amistosa

Seiya ella no ve- dijo en un susurro Andrómeda, no quería hacer sentir mal a la joven por su condición, aunque ella pudo escuchar por la cercanía.

Es cierto que tonto soy, discúlpame- Seiya no siempre era muy listo y en algunas ocasione le ganaba su lado despistado

No hay problema, yo soy Melani – se presentó ella, también extendiendo su mano al aire intentando dar un saludo

Mucho gusto- dijo shun siendo el primero en contestar y tomar su mano

Aquí están – dijo Aioros apareciendo repentinamente- ¿tú eres Melani?- pregunto

Así es- respondió ella temerosa, la voz de ese hombre sonaba imponente, a diferencia de la de los chicos.

Acompáñanos – dijo el dorado, llevando a la chica con su tía para explicarle la situación y se despidiera de manera mas apropiada, con la promesa de que pronto estaría de regreso en su hogar la chica partió a conocer a su hermana.

 **hola, es la primera vez que escribo de esta categoría de los caballeros del zodiaco (la verdad no se si lograre terminar esta historia), en fin are mi mejor esfuerzo, les diré que habitualmente escribo yaoi, por lo que es probable que haga parejas yaoi en esta historia(o tal vez no), algunas ACLARACIONES: esto es mas un AU, quizá haya personajes mesclados de las diferentes series de caballeros, no sigue una línea especifica de tiempo, habrá adaptaciones de algunas historias mitológicas para explicar mejor esta historia, en fin todo lo iré explicando mejor conforme pase el tiempo y se desarrolle la historia.**

 **mensajes, dudas, quejas o aclaraciones son recibidas.**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

La joven Melani sentada junto al caballero de Andrómeda iba dormida en el autobús que los dejaría cerca de rodorio, el viaje duro toda noche, Seiya durmió un poco y Aioros absolutamente nada, le preocupaba la seguridad de Saori y la de la joven que ahora los acompañaba, por suerte el camino fue tranquilo, nadie los molesto o ataco.

Llegaron a una villa cercana a rodorio donde descendieron, desde hay caminarían, la chica cargaba una caja de cartón donde su tía la había guardado sus cosas, Seiya y shun le ofrecieron ayuda pero ella cortésmente se negó alegando que no era pasada. Muy a pesar de llevar la venda era muy independiente, no había tropezado ni una sola vez, la chica era habilidosa.

¿Me podrían hablar de mi hermana?- pidió Melani con curiosidad

Saori es agradable, te caerá bien – dijo Pegaso sin dar importancia al asunto, aunque él se acaba de enterar de que eran hermanas lo había asimilado muy rápido.

Pensé que se llamaba atenea – dijo la joven algo confundida

Saori es la reencarnación de la diosa atenea – explico shun

Reencarnación de una diosa- eso era algo que nadie le había explicado

Cada ser vivo tiene un ciclo que se repite de manera constante, una persona que vive y después muere, es manda al inframundo donde será juzgada y según el peso de sus acciones en vida será el tiempo que pase en ese lugar, después cuando su alma este purificada volverá a tener vida repitiendo una vez más el ciclo y así sucesivamente, lo mismo puede suceder con los dioses si ellos deciden tener una vida en el mundo mortal – explico Andrómeda

Se lo que es una reencarnación, solo que me sorprende que mi hermana sea una diosa, eso significaría que ella está en un nivel más elevado a mí, no sería mi verdadera hermana, en todo caso yo solo sería un ente que se desarrolló junto a ella- la chica era lista y entendía cuál era su lugar

Ustedes dos me hacen doler la cabeza – dijo el caballero de Pegaso sin entender mucho la profundidad de la conversación- y a todo esto ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de esas cosas? – pregunto

Mi tía y yo nos ganamos la vida leyendo la fortuna, el horóscopo, haciendo medicinas con yerbas, y demás cosas – explico la joven

¿Puedes decirme algo de eso a mí? – pregunto Seiya no creía en adivinas, pero tenía curiosidad de saber qué cosas la hermana de la diosa podría decirle

Claro, solo necesito tocar tu mano ¿podríamos detenernos unos minutos?- la pregunta era más para el santo dorado que para los de bronce

Llevaban caminado un par de horas, cerca había un rio Aioros permitió el descanso para ir por agua fresca, sabía que los de bronce no permitirían que la joven sufriera algún daño, los tres se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y comenzó la lectura de la mano de Seiya.

Melani toco con las yemas de sus dedos la palma del caballero sintiendo las líneas grabas en esta, dando comienzo a la lectura- has tenido una extensa vida y no hablo de ahora sino en el pasado, desde que tu alma puso un pie por primera vez en este mundo, siempre has sido un hábil guerrero, proteges a todos por igual, no existe la rendición en tu vocabulario, perderías la vida antes de permitir que algún inocente sea herido, aunque tienes una debilidad, hay una persona que domina todos tus sentidos y es tu más grande fuente de inspiración, creo que es una mujer

Mi hermana- dijo Seiya con sorpresa, Melani sonrió y prosiguió

No, tu hermana no está presente en este momento de tu vida, es alguien que al igual que tu lleva mucho en esta tierra, siempre han estado juntos sin importar las circunstancias, pero siempre terminan separados trágicamente- eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono melancólico, Seiya no sabía cómo reaccionar

Sigo yo- intervino Andrómeda para romper el momento de tensión, repitiendo lo mismo que hiso con el otro caballero de bronce, Melani toco la mano de shun

Compasivo y bondadoso, el ser más puro de la tierra, tentado en alguna ocasión a ser caótico y cambiar al lado de la oscuridad, no te gusta la pelea aun cuando eso implique que te lastimen, pero jamás permites que otros sean lastimados, te diré un secreto, las personas que luchan de una forma pacífica, son las que logran concentrar una mayor fuerza ya que no gastan su energía de manera inútil e impulsiva, sigue de esa manera y lograras grandes cosas- fue la fortuna que dictamino para el caballero

¿Cómo puedes saber esas cosas?- shun se refería a lo de ser caótico, que podía saber ella de eso, acaso conocía lo que había pasado con hades

Solo te digo lo que tu mano me muestra- dijo ella sintiendo que tal vez había dicho algo de forma imprudente

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el caballero dorado regresando de traer el agua

Nada importante, ¿Aioros no quieres saber tu horóscopo? – pregunto Seiya restando importancia a todo lo anterior

No – dijo secamente, no tenía humor para esas cosas

Bueno ¿que nos puedes decir sobre los nacidos bajo el signo de sagitario? – aun así pregunto el Pegaso, mientras el camino era retomado

El arquero, hábil y certero, siempre honesto, fiel y leal, su naturaleza perfeccionista les permite llegar alto, aunque en algunas ocasiones cuando no tienen sus metas claras o no saben algo sobre alguna situación pueden cometer algunos errores, la mejor manera que un sagitario tiene para no cometer errores es tomando las cosas con calma, si controlan sus impulsos, podrán controlar cualquier situación - dijo la chica mientras caminaba

¿Qué hay de virgo?- pregunto shun, las cosas estaba poniéndose interesantes

La virgen, pulcra e inmaculada, protectora sensata, de naturaleza humanista, pero aun así es capaz de luchar con fiereza, pocos pueden decir que le han visto fuera de control y los que la han visto no desean hacerlo de nuevo, suele trabajar mucho en sus metas y siempre lograrlas si así lo desean realmente, su fortaleza principal es el equilibrio de su energía interna – fue la predicción

Esto es increíble, sin duda debes contarles el horóscopo a los otros caballeros – dijo Pegaso emocionado

¿Cuantos más hay? – pregunto curiosa Melani, quería conocer todo lo que pudiera antes de llegar

Bueno hay muchos, uno por cada constelación, siendo los principales los doce caballeros dorados, luego los de plata y por último los de bronce ósea nosotros – explico con mucha brevedad Seiya

Valla, espero no incomodarlos con mi presencia – dijo ella, no sabía cómo los otros tomarían su llegada, los dos chicos de bronce parecían relajados con ella, pero el dorado aunque no era grosero, parecía que no le agradaba mucho que ella estuviera cerca.

Tranquila, eres la hermana de Saori todos te trataran bien- dijo shun con amabilidad

Yo tengo una pregunta, pero no se si deba hacerla, no quiero ser tan imprudente – dijo Pegaso

¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- pregunto ella

¿Cómo perdiste la vista?, ¿o así naciste? – por fin se atrevió a preguntar el bronce

Seiya, eso no se pregunta de esa manera – regaño shun

Está bien, tranquilo shun- dijo Melani- la verdad es que no soy ciega, uso la venda para ocultar mis ojos apropósito

¿Por qué arias eso?- pregunto Seiya sorprendido

La gente me tiene miedo- revelo con tristeza

¿Por qué la gente teme de ti? – fue estaba vez el que pregunto Andrómeda

Cuando era pequeña y vivía en la otra aldea la gente solía verme mal, siempre solían evitarme, eran pocos a los que mi condición no les importaba, pero aun así mi tía y yo vivíamos tranquilas, un día una caravana de gitanos llego y una señora mayor me comenzó a insultar llamándome hija del demonio o niña de satán, comenzó a relatar que las personas como yo éramos malas y que destruimos a las demás personas, la gente comenzó a culparme por las desgracias que comenzaron a suceder, yo tenía unos 6 años, no entendía porque de repente me insultaban tanto, lego hubo un momento en el que me atacaron lanzándome piedras, de no ser por mi tía una desgracia hubiera pasado, decidió que nos iríamos a celestina y hay comenzaríamos de nuevo, pero yo tenía miedo de que la gente de ese lugar también se asustara conmigo y fue hay que mi tía decidió que debía usar la venda para evitar que me vieran, solo me la quito por las noches para practicar la lectura y escritura- conto parte de su historia

De repente Seiya se frenó y la detuvo abruptamente- debes quitarte esa venda, a Saori o cualquiera de nosotros no nos importara como es que sean tus ojos, no te lastimaremos de ninguna manera- dijo el caballero

Pero … - trato de dar algún argumento para no hacerlos, cuando el sintió que el mismo Seiya ya comenzaba a quitarle la venda, lo dejo continuar, la luz le comenzó a molestar al tratar de abrir los ojos por lo que agacho la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse.

Levanta la vista – pidió el Pegaso y ella lo hiso- valla no veo nada malo en tus ojos, son muy lindos, jamás había visto un color así – los ojos de Melani eran rojos como si fueran sangre, grandes y hermosos o aterradores según el criterio de quien la viera.

Son los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto – dijo shun reforzando el comentario positivo de su compañero

¿De verdad no les asusta?- pregunto ella aun insegura

Claro que no- dijo el Pegaso sonriente

Para ese momento Aioros había escuchado toda la historia de ella y le había parecido triste, atenea había sido cuidada y protegida durante toda su vida, mientras que ella había sido cruelmente tratada, se acercó a ella para apreciarla mejor, tomo su mentón acción que asusto a la chica pues ella no esperaba ese movimiento, miro sus ojos, eran color carmesí ardientes y llenos de vida, pero con temor a ser lastimada- la gente ignorante no sabe apreciar la cosas que le rodean cuando estas son diferentes, no te preocupes en el santuario nadie ara nada por herirte, jure proteger con mi vida a tu hermana y ahora extendió mi palabra también a ti, ambas serán desde ahora mi máxima prioridad – prometió el santo dorado

Muchas gracias – fue lo único que ella pudo decir jamás nadie la había procurado.

Si entre nosotros te cuidaremos, a ti y a atenea –dijo shun animado

Al medio día por fin llegaron a rodorio, Melani admiraba todo a su alrededor, sentía extraño como la gente la miraba, aunque ellos no la miraban mal por sus ojos, solo la miraban curiosos por estar escoltada por tres caballeros, pronto llegaron al santuario donde atenea la esperaba en la primera casa junto con los otros caballeros dorados.

Eres tan linda- dijo atenea abrazándola, podía sentir la calidades de una familia por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Melani correspondió al abrazo, lo que nadie sabía era lo que la llegada de la castaña ocasionaría.

 **hola segundo cap. espero que les guste, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: hola que gusto verte por aquí, espero te guste la historia, sabes si esta me queda bien are un crossovers que espero sea bueno. saludos**

 **mensajes, dudas, quejas o aclaraciones son recibidas.**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hace muchos años, en la era naciente de los dioses.**

 **Una gran fiesta se lleva a cabo y él no estaba de humor para estar presente, Hades estaba malhumorado tenía mucho trabajo en el inframundo, tantas guerras, hambre y enfermedades hacían que cada día hubiera más almas que juzgar y no confiaba en los tres ineptos jueces para dejarles todo el trabajo a ellos solos sin supervisión, termino la copa de vino que traía en la mano, ya sabía cómo terminaría todo, Zeus perseguiría a todas las mujeres de la fiesta y a Era pasaría el rato persiguiéndolo a él en un ataque de celos, Poseidón terminaría acosando alguna ninfa acuática lo cual seguramente terminaría mal, los otros dioses no aria cosas diferentes a esas, por lo cual sin decir nada simplemente se marchó, caminaba con calma tampoco tenía prisa, pero una voz llamo su atención.**

 **Hades, ¿qué haces por aquí?, estas tan distraído que podría matarte sin que te des cuenta- dijo otra deidad de cabellos dorados y ojos color de miel que también se disponía a marcharse**

 **Querida Deméter, para que cuando puedas acercarte lo suficiente, yo te cortaría la cabeza primero- la relación de ellos aunque parecía agresiva era cordial.**

 **Estas fiestas son muy aburridas para mí, ¿acaso lo son para ti también?- pregunto la mujer caminando junto a el**

 **Sabes que prefiero el inframundo a estar aquí con ellos perdiendo el tiempo- respondió Plutón sin mucho interés**

 **Yo solo iré por mi hija para poder irme y continuar con mis deberes, le deje en el jardín de Era jugando con las flores- la diosa gustaba alardear de su hija, su mayor orgullo**

 **Se dice que tu hija ha puesto a más de un dios a sus pies, que su belleza compite contra la de la misma afrodita – comento hades, aunque sin mucho interés realmente**

 **Apolo, Hermes, Hefestos y el propio Ares han caído ante la tentación, pero ninguno es digno de ella, una joya tan hermosa y celestial – Deméter realmente adoraba a su hija- ¿te gustaría conocerla?- pregunto**

 **¿Acaso pretendes que me enamore yo también?- pregunto en forma de burla el señor del inframundo**

 **De todos los dioses tú eres el único que piensa que el amor es un error- dijo ella- de todos los dioses tú eres el único del que no me preocuparía- aseguro**

 **El amor es solo para debilitar y dar falsas esperanzas, ya no tengo tiempo para socializar mas – respondió hades y apresuro su camino, perdiendo a Deméter tras él.**

 **Caminaba ya rápido cuando otra voz se escuchó, esta vez sonaba cerca de donde estaba su carrosa.**

 **Lindo caballito ¿quieres mas pasto?- se escuchaba una dulce voz decir – toma noble corcel come tranquilo hay mucho pasto fresco para los dos – hades se acercó una visión ante él, una joven de cabellos castaños claros dorados y piel de blanca porcelana, daba de comer a sus caballos, tan entretenida estaba la joven que ni se percató que el dios del inframundo la miraba.**

 **¿Quién eres?- pregunto hades, la joven volteo revelando unos preciosos rubís en su mirada**

 **Soy Perséfone- respondió ella con inocencia ante el desconocido que estaba justo en frente – ¿son tus caballos? - Pregunto, pero no dejo que respondiera y continuo alegre- son muy hermosos, su pelaje es tan brillante y suave, podría acariciarlos todo el día.**

 **Hades por unos momento se quedó mudo, la joven parecía que no temía estar ante él, dulce y encantadora, pero el momento fue roto, Deméter la madre de ella llego y se la llevo rápidamente, hades regreso al inframundo donde por algunos días estuvo tranquilo, pero el recuerdo de esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, y aun sabiendo que la diosas madre de la naturaleza no le permitiría tener a su hija él tenía que buscar una manera para volver a verla, tenía que hablarle, tocar su piel, besarla, él no se consideraba como sus hermanos Zeus y Poseidón que deseaban con lujuria a cuanta mujer bella se ponía frente a ellos, pero por esta vez su deseo de hombre lo estaba dejando fuera de control, si tan solo pudiera solo por una vez tocarla y calmar sus ansias, con eso le bastaría para estar tranquilo ya que ninguna de sus amantes parecía poder complacerlo ya mientras no se sacara a esa joven de su mente.**

 **Tiempo actual….**

Hades estaba trabajando, pero su mente volaba lejos lo cual ya ocurría seguido, tenía ya un largo tiempo así, esa sensación no le gustaba, de pronto aun gran alboroto parecía ocurrir afuera de su recinto lo hiso regresar a la realidad, decidió ver que era lo que pasaba, los vio correr en todas direcciones, los perros del infierno, esas bestias endemoniadas los cuales odiaba y los cuales debían permanecer lejos de su presencia, estaba sueltas y eso le comenzó a fastidiar mucho.

¿Qué demonios hacen esas bestias aquí?- pregunto furioso al primer espectro que paso cerca de el

Mi señor, los perros se han vuelto locos, no sabemos qué les pasa- respondió con alarma el súbito

Los perros del infierno, las creaturas más fieles y leales de la diosa Perséfone, sus amados cachorros negros, esas insoportables creaturas para hades, jamás se habían comportado de esa manera, no desde que su ama estaba presente.

Enciérrenlos, no quiero verlos- exigió el dios, con furia elevando su cosmos, haciendo que los animales se detuvieran asustados por un momento dando tiempo a los espectros para atraparlos y así por fin llevarlos a su lugar lejos de todo y sobretodo, lejos del señor del inframundo.

Malditos animales, maldita Perséfone traidora- expreso furioso el dios antes de volver a su encierro, pronto iría a la tierra y tenía que terminar lo que hacía.

 **En el santuario…**

Tres días habían pasado, atenea estaba feliz y radiante, había comprado ropa y muchos regalos para su hermana, la había vestido y peinado ella misma, parecía que más que una hermana tenía una muñeca viviente, todos podían notar la incómoda que la chica se sentía con los grandes y elegantes vestidos que Saori le hacía usar, Melani aun así estaba feliz, pasaba tiempo con su familia ausente, aunque también extrañaba mucho a su querida tía.

Esa tarde atenea había tenido que atender un trabajo urgente por lo que la castaña decidió salir sola a caminar, bueno era un decir que estaría sola ya que su hermana había dispuesto que uno de los caballeros le hiciera compañía y ese fue el caballero de Andrómeda.

Ya estoy lista- dijo ella emocionada por recorrer lugares del santuario que aún no conocía, shun la miro un poco extrañado ya que no estaba vestida con la ropa que Saori le había comprado, sino que usaba uno de sus viejos vestidos, uno celeste corto, que le quedaba un poco holgado, sin embargo no le dio importancia al asunto y decidió llevarla a ver los entrenamientos y sus alrededores, más que nada para que la chica los evitara o si estaba cerca tomara precauciones y no tuviera un accidente.

Comenzaron a bajar por las doce casas, la primera fue piscis, afrodita trabaja en el cuidado de sus apreciadas rosas, por lo que no tuvieron problemas en continuar.

Luego acuario, Camus estaba practicando con su cosmos bajando aún más la temperatura de su templo, tampoco tuvieron problemas al bajar, solo un poco de frio.

Capricornio hacia una ronda por el santuario.

Sagitario, estaba con atenea asiéndole compañía como guardaespaldas

Escorpio no se miraba por ningún lado.

Libra como siempre estaba la casa sola.

Virgo, shaka estaba concentrado en su meditación.

Leo estaba en el coliseo entrenando.

Cáncer estaba tomando una siesta

Géminis los gemelos, saga estaba cuidando su templo y kanon estaba de visita con las marinas.

Tauro estaba cocinando unos postres para la cena, a la cual fueron cordialmente invitados.

Y Aries estaba trabajando en una armadura de uno de los de bronce que al parecer se había dañado en un fuerte combate.

Todo estaba bien y muy tranquilo, llegaron a su destino y se sentaron a ver los entrenamientos, leo al parecer era el centro de atención, había aceptado enfrentarse de manera amistosa con uno de los aprendices y todos los demás estaban muy atentos a lo que sucedía.

¿Aquí los entrenamientos siempre son así?- pregunto la chica

No, por lo regular los dorados entrenan solo entre ellos, cuando aceptan un combate con un aprendiz, es solo para medir el potencial del joven – explico shun

Y tú ¿entrenaste aquí en el santuario? – pregunto la castaña

No, yo entrene en una isla llamada Andrómeda- comento el caballero de bronce

Pero la plática amena que sostenían fue interrumpida.

Caballero de Andrómeda, cuanto tiempo sin verte- se escuchó una voz femenina a espaldas de ellos

June- dijo shun de forma amistosa- ella es la hermana de Saori – presento, pero a la caballero no pareció importarle ese detalle

Sabes Andrómeda esperaba más de ti- dijo la rubia con un tono molesto y melancólico, el peli verde no pareció entender de que hablaba y ella decidió marcharse.

No sé qué le pasa, ella suele ser más amable – dijo shun a Melani

Creo que es una joven prendada solamente – dijo ella intuyendo lo que pasaba

Shun siguió sin comprender nada como buen hombre que era, un rato más tarde decidieron que era hora de regresar, cenaron con Aldebarán como habían acordado y subieron al templo principal a buscar a atenea, la cual aún seguía muy atareada con su trabajo, el caballero de bronce se despidió dejándola en la puerta de su habitación a donde Melani entro para descansar, pero antes tenía una cosa que hacer.

De parte de debajo de su cama, saco la caja de cartón en la que guardaba algunas de sus pertenencias, de ella saco un cofre de plata en el cual había una tiza color violeta y comenzó a dibujar unos símbolos en el piso, cerro sus ojos y poso su mano sobre ellos, se concentró y unos tentáculos negros salieron del piso donde estaban los dibujos, pronto retiro sus manos con un poco de susto.

Ya no te queda mucho tiempo- dijo en un susurro al aire- pronto ya no podrás ocultarte más, tendrás que salir y luchar si quieres vivir y recuperar lo que te pertenece- dijo antes de preparase y tratar de dormir, las cosas pronto se pondrían mal y tenía que descansar mientras pudiera, pronto estar oculta ya no sería una opción segura para ninguna de la dos.

 **HOLA, ¿como están?, espero bien y que sigan leyendo esta historia**

 **mensajes, dudas, quejas o aclaraciones son recibidas.**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hace mucho tiempo...**

 **En los campos elíseos la recién formada pareja reinante del inframundo descansaba cómodamente, a la distancia las ninfas bailaban entre ellas riendo muy alegres, pero había alguien que no estaba feliz con el espectáculo, la joven reina Perséfone estaba molesta, no le gustaba como su marido miraba a las otras jóvenes.**

 **En tu corazón y en tu lecho solo yo puedo gobernar- dijo la diosa como una sutil amenaza**

 **Quien diría que mi bella esposa fuera tan celosa- se burló hades sin darle importancia, recordando como Zeus era atacado continuamente por los enfermos y muy bien justificados celos de la reina Era**

 **Te matare si me traicionas – la seriedad de la deidad fue tanta que el rey solo atino a darle un fuerte abrazo**

 **Jamás, yo te he elegido a ti, eres la única mujer que necesito a mi lado- hades jamás había tenido sentimientos semejantes por nadie, era la primera mujer de quien se había enamorado y el a diferencia de sus hermanos era un hombre fiel.**

 **Pero no todo era tan malo o hermoso, pasaron los años demasiados, la reina iba y venía del inframundo conforme las estaciones pasaban la mitad del año debía estar con su madre donde ella compartía la labor de ser una diosa de la cosecha y la abundancia, y otra mitad con su esposo tiempo en el cual se volvía la reina de los infiernos aplicando severos castigos a las almas errantes, el rey hades pasaba algunos meses solos en los cuales solo se concentraba en su trabajo juzgando y sentenciando a las almas caídas a su reino, un día al volver la reina encontró algo que no fue de su agrado, una mujer de largos cabellos negros de nombre pandora se había convertido repentinamente en la mano derecha de su esposo.**

 **Córrela – exigió Perséfone molesta por tan desagradable sorpresa**

 **No- fue la única respuesta que recibió**

 **¿Por qué no?- la indignación de la diosa era muy grande**

 **Ella me ayuda en mis labores, es excelente en lo que hace y no te hace ningún mal a ti, por favor ya no seas tan celosa y mejor trata de hacerte su amiga – dijo el rey saliendo de la recamara que compartían**

 **Perséfone no estaba feliz con lo dicho, pero trato de hacer caso, después de todo si se hacía su amiga podría vigilarla mejor, trato de hacerlo, la invito a tomar té, a pasear por los campos elíseos, pero la morena siempre le evitaba o excusaba para no acompañarla, todo comenzó a ser tan sospechoso, pasaron algunos meses y la diosa tuvo que ir con su madre a pesar de que no quería.**

 **Madre hay cosas tan extrañas en esa mujer, la encontré rondando muy cerca del tártaro, hay algo malo con ella y hades no lo ve, dice que soy yo y mis celos – las quejas de la joven ya tenían molesta a su progenitora.**

 **Te dije que no te casaras con el- respondió con reproche, Deméter solo quería que su hija se quedara de nuevo a su lado**

 **No me comprendes, jamás lo has hecho – algunas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la diosa menor y decidió marchar a su habitación**

 **Celeno- llamo Deméter a una de sus más fieles servidoras, del cielo descendió una arpía de alas doradas, cabello gris y ojos miel, que de inmediato se arrodillo ante su ama, por todos era bien sabido que las arpías solo servían a Zeus, pero Celeno había sido expulsada por ser la más agresiva y peligrosa de todas, siendo acogida por la madre naturaleza como su principal protectora – escucha iras con mi hija al inframundo y si alguien trata de lastimarla tu deber será ponerla a salvo y matar a quien la dañe, entendiste- un asentamiento de cabeza fue suficiente**

 **Actualidad…**

Melani miraba ir y venir a Saori de un lugar a otro, se miraba nerviosa y algo angustiada

¿Le pasa algo a mi hermana? – le pregunto a Seiya y a shun que eran quien le hacían compañía en ese momento

Tendremos una molesta visita- dijo el caballero de Pegaso de forma aburrida

No seas grosero- regaño Andrómeda- lo que pasa es que un dios pasara por el santuario muy pronto y atenea necesita arreglar muchas cosas antes de que eso pase

¿Y quién es ese dios?- pregunto la joven curiosa

Nada más y nada menos que el gran dios del inframundo, hades – exagero en su presentación el castaño a modo de broma, la chica y el peliverde solo rieron ligeramente por lo teatral que Seiya podía llegar a ser.

 **Dos días después…**

Estaban todos los caballeros dorados en fila al lado derecho de atenea, sus armaduras relucían radiantes, hasta cáncer se miraba respetable, el portal que conectaba a la tierra con el inframundo se abrió con un brillo celeste y de repente comenzaron a marchar los espectro en tres filas, unos 30 salieron, después los dioses gemelos y por ultimo hades y pandora juntos

Buenos días señor hades, espero que su estancia en la tierra sea breve y sin problemas – dijo atenea tratando de no sonar amenazante

Guárdate tus comentarios, y no te preocupes solo estaré el tiempo necesario- el rey no tenía humor para causar caos

Hades, estaba en la tierra, nadie sabía cuál era el motivo o la razón, el y su guardia salieron rápidamente del santuario dirigiéndose a rodorio donde subieron a unos vehículos que ya los esperaban.

A la distancia la hermana de Saori y los de bronce habían mirado todo, los ojos de Melani ni siquiera habían parpadeado, pero su visión no estaba centrada en el dios o los espectros, sino en la llamada pandora, rápido se fue a su habitación con la excusa de que repentinamente le dolía la cabeza.

Eres una maldita, no tendrás el casco, jamás sabrás donde está, no cumplirás con tu propósito – fueron la palabras de enojo de la joven, camino al espejo del baño y un doble reflejo apareció- ya es hora debemos prepararnos, enfrentaremos a todos de ser necesario.

 _Piensa con la cabeza fría, atenea no podrá intervenir o la guerra santa que tanto ha tratado de tranquilizar dará comienzo y eso no es bueno – dijo el reflejo_

Tu estas de mi lado y solo tenemos que eliminarla a ella – estaba algo alterada la chica, mientras el reflejo solo la miraba neutral

 _no será fácil, el no lo permitirá- dijo el reflejo serio_

yo me encargare de él, pero para eso necesitare que nos separemos- Melani estaba trazando un plan muy peligroso

 _bien, pero entonces necesitaras hablar con atenea y explicarle para que se prevenga y este lista para las posibles complicaciones - el reflejo estaba listo para realizar cualquier cosa que le ordenaran_

 ** _hola un cap mas, espero les guste y un saludo_**

 ** _dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos_**

 ** _gracias a quien lee :-)_**

bien, pero antes debo preparar todo para la separación- ya pronto Melani rebelaría todo lo que ocultaba y el secreto que tanto temía que se hiciera realidad


	5. Chapter 5

**Perséfone estaba caminando por el inframundo, cuando a la lejanía vio a pandora caminar en dirección al tártaro, cosa que le pareció extraña, esa mujer no debía de estar por esos lugares, la siguió con cautela, y le encontró cerca de la puerta, susurraba unas palabras, al principio no entendía, pero tampoco podía acercarse más ya que sería descubierta, aun si solo bastaron que una pocas palabras llegar a sus oídos para saber de qué se trataba todo, rápido corrió al lugar donde hades estaba tenía que ponerlo al tanto de la situación.**

 **No se presentó, no dio tiempo de que anunciaran su visita, simplemente entro al salón estaba alterada y nerviosa, hades de inmediato se preocupó, pero en cuanto supo la razón no quiso ni escucharla.**

 **Hades escucha, ella es mala, quiere destruirlo todo- insistía la diosa**

 **Ya me canse, que debo de hacer para que te saques esas ideas de la cabeza- dijo el rey del inframundo ya perdiendo la paciencia**

 **Corta su cabeza, destiérrala, no dejar que este más tiempo aquí – dijo ella estaba molesta y triste porque su esposo dudaba de ella y prefería confiar en a la otra.**

 **Solo ve a tu habitación y cálmate, ya me estas cansando con tus berrinches – dijo el dios de los muertos ya molesto, siempre era la misma situación**

 **Perséfone quería llorar, pero por orgullo no lo hiso, no saldría del salón y le mostraría a los demás su corazón roto, cuando se disponía a salir, vio que sobre el escritorio el reluciente casco de la invisibilidad de su señor, rápido corrió y lo tomo entre sus brazos.**

 **Dame eso y ve a tu cuarto- pidió el rey sin mucho humor**

 **No, ahora es mío- dijo ella y salió corriendo, por un momento el considero en ir tras ella, pero dejo que se llevara el casco si eso la mantenía calmada un rato, para él estaba bien.**

 **La diosa de los infiernos corría por el pasillo y pronto llego a su habitación donde se encerró, aunque no estaba del todo sola, la arpía que su madre la había regalado estaba en ese lugar, a su esposo no le gustaba que esa "cosa" como la llamaba, anduviera por cualquier parte y que sobretodo anduviera causando problemas con su mal carácter.**

 **¿Le pasa algo malo? ¿Quién la lastimo?- pregunto Celeno en cuanto la vio desplomarse en la cama y soltar todo su llanto**

 **Quiero irme, ya no quiero estar aquí- dijo Perséfone en cuanto pudo calmar un poco sus sollozos**

 **Aún faltan dos meses para la primavera- dijo la arpía- ¿Quién la ha lastimado?, ¿Quién debe de pagar con sangre sus lágrimas? – pregunto, tenía órdenes y pensaba cumplirlas**

 **No importa, solo sácame de aquí- volvió a pedir**

 **No puede abandonar el inframundo sin el permiso de su señor- le recordó Celeno**

 **Busca la manera- el dolor que sentía en su corazón era tanto que no soportaría una vez más escuchar como su marido quien juro solo amarla a ella, defendía a otra mujer**

 **La cosa no era simple, pero si existía una manera, había que ocultar la esencia de la diosa, por lo que lo más sensato fue ocultarla, se fusionó con la arpía en un ritual especial, ambas mesclarían su esencia para crear una nueva y así nadie las pudiera encontrar, todo fue rápido y nadie lo noto hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ninguna de las dos, ni el casco apareció, el rey se puso furioso, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, ¿Dónde estaba su esposa?, ¿Dónde estaba su casco?, ¿Cómo era posible que nadie pudiera encontrarla?**

 **Mi señor, la señora Perséfone en una traidora, no solo le abandono rompiendo su promesa, sino que además robo su casco de invisibilidad, debe ser juzgada y condenada en cuanto sea atrapada - dijo pandora**

 **Pon precio a su cabeza, que en cuanto aparezca la traigan a mi presencia, yo mismo seré su juez y verdugo – dijo el soberano del inframundo**

 **En la actualidad…**

Paso todo el día buscando los ingredientes necesarios para la poción de separación, escribió una carta explicando todo a su tía y despidiéndose de ella, seria evidente que ya no podría volver con ella, cuando tubo todo listo mando llamar a su hermana, la cual fue a verle rápidamente.

¿Te sucede algo?, ¿necesitas algo?- atenea siempre se preocupaba por ella, era una verdadera lástima que como hermanas diosas hijas del mismo Zeus jamás se hubieran tratado así antes, solo esperaba que la relación no cambiara bruscamente cuando la otra supiera la verdad.

Necesito contarte algo que me paso- dijo ella con algo de preocupación

¿Qué ha pasado cuéntame?- la diosa de la guerra trato escucharla lo más atenta posible.

Es sobre el hombre que vino el otro día- ella de los nervios ella ya no sabía por dónde comenzar

El otro día, ¿te refieres al dios del inframundo?- pregunto atenea

Si, ese mismo- confirmo

¿Acaso se atrevió a amenazar tu vida?- eso sería algo que ella no perdonaría

Digamos, que mi cabeza tiene precio para él- dijo Melani con un poco de tristeza, luego se sintió un estallido de cosmos por parte de su hermana, sin duda la otra estaba muy molesta

¿Cómo se atreve amenazar tu vida?, ¿quién se cree para siquiera intentar tocarte?, no se lo permitiré -la diosa estaba más que alterada en ese momento y más de un caballero dorado corrió a ver qué pasaba

No por favor cálmate, eso sucedió antes de que la guerra con el comenzara, de hecho es posible que yo fuera la causante de todo, por favor perdóname- suplico y atenea demando una explicación, ya no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

El relato comenzó- mi nombre real es Perséfone diosa de la naturaleza y reina de los infiernos, yo era joven cuando conocí a hades, él cautivo mi corazón aunque a mi madre eso no le simpatizo, el me robo y yo fui feliz, nos casamos he hicimos un trato con mi madre, todo estaba bien, hasta que esa mujer pandora apareció, no me agrado y siempre pedí que la echaran pero jamás me escucho, un día descubrí que ella era mala y trate de advertir pero fui nuevamente ignorada, enojada escape del inframundo fusionando mi esencia con un arpía y a sabiendas de que él me encontraría fácilmente si me separaba decida que darme unida a ella por un largo tiempo, pero ahora sé que ya es tiempo de enfrentar mi destino, ya no me puedo ocultar más, por favor disculpa los problemas que te cause, si deseas entregarme a él yo te comprenderé- revelo por fin

Para atenea todo fue difícil de procesar, nada tenía coherencia, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, solo de una cosa si estaba segura y era que Melani, mejor dicho Perséfone, seguía siendo su hermana.

Necesito descansar un poco- dijo la diosa de la guerra era mucha información para un día y se retiró a su habitación, presentes estaban los doras de la casa de leo, sagitario, acuario, Aries y capricornio así como como Seiya y shun, los cuales habían escuchado la historia, algunos sintieron decepción, otros confusión, pero ninguno podía decir nada hasta saber que aria Saori al respecto.

Más tarde encerrada en su cuarto Melani comenzó el ritual. Primero trazo un circulo muy grande y puso algunos símbolos a su alrededor eso aria un campo de fuerza para que hades no pudiera captar su cosmos, luego en el centro puso un pequeño caso donde revolvió algunas yerbas y algunas gotas de diversos de venenos, será un proceso muy doloroso, dijo una plegaria y bebió la pócima, en efecto su cuerpo ardía como el infierno mismo, se retorcía y por un momento pensó en parar todo, pero no lo hizo, continuo, sintió como sus huesos se partían uno a uno, todo fue sufrimiento hasta que al final quedó inconsciente.

Otro día con los primeros rayos del alba despertó, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se percató de que su ropa estaba rota por la parte de atrás, se levantó como pudo y vio que a pocos metros estaba Celeno recostada en el suelo, totalmente desnuda cubriéndose un poco con una sábana, al parecer aun dormía, tomo un baño tibio y busco ropa para la arpía, mientras que ambas se preparaban para salir, Perséfone se miraba al espejo, su cabello era más dorado, su piel era aún más blanca y sus ojos tenían un brillo más intenso, aunque el cambio en su apariencia era poco, si era notable, le ordeno a su arpía no salir y ocultando ella bien su cosmos salió a buscar a su hermana, quería saber cuál era la decisión que la otra había tomado, solo esperaba que atenea le diera un poco de tiempo para preparase y poder pelear para defender su vida.

 **hola a todos, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: hola que gusto, un saludo y si Melani resulto ser no solo Perséfone, sino dos seres diferentes fusionados, espero que te guste el cap. nos vemos**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son bienvenidos**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**

 **disculpen la ortografía**


	6. Chapter 6

En el salón patriarcal ya estaba atenea esperando, para cuando ella llego algo nerviosa, parecía que la diosa de la sabiduría no había dormido mucho se detonaba el cansancio en su rostro, aun así estaba lista para dar su veredicto, no sin antes mandar llamar a sus caballeros, los cuales ya estaban más que enterados de la situación.

he considerado mucho lo que me has contado, hice un trato con hades por la paz, mis caballeros regresaron gracias a eso, no puedo pedirles que se sacrifiquen nuevamente y mucho menos que pongan en riesgo a la humanidad de nuevo- dijo la pelimorada- pero yo como tu hermana no pudo dejarte desamparada, acepto ir sola a tu lado, juntas sin que eso rompa el pacto, caballeros les prohíbo intervenir- reafirmo con autoridad, el trato era que los guerreros dorados o cualquiera de los otros caballeros no pelearían más, contara los espectros, pero no incluía que atenea no fuera a enfrentarlo sola, o que fuera dándole apoyo a su hermana.

Los dorados estaban impactados intentaron replicar o dar algún argumento para cambiar la decisión de su diosa, la otra le había mentido y ella lo aceptaba, y no solo eso sino que arriesgaría su vida para ayudarle, eso era injusto.

hermana, no es necesario que te arriesgues, yo puedo sola contra hades- dijo Perséfone- la única ayuda que te pido es que me des albergue mientras recupero mi fuerza por completo, solo serán unos días, no causare problemas- agrego sintiendo culpa por las acusatorias miradas de los caballeros.

Atenea bajo de su trono y abrazo a su hermana, nacieron de la misma madre humana y tenían el mismo padre dios, y aun mas, la rubia amaba a la humanidad y a la naturaleza del mundo, entendía a las personas y no deseaba su destrucción, atenea lo sabía bien desde los tiempo antiguos, además por todo el olimpo era bien sabido que Perséfone iba a heredar el cuidado de la tierra y no ella, pero el rapto cambio los planes y fue la diosa sabia la que ocupo su lugar, en todo caso Saori le debía el poder estar en la tierra con sus preciados humanos, algo que ni con la vida podría terminar de agradecer.

Recuperar su fuerza no era sencillo, tomo muchas pociones, venenos y contravenenos, causo daño a su cuerpo y lo sano en varias ocasiones, casi pierde la vida en una ocasión, pero al final después de tres días intensos, por fin estaba lista, solo era cuestión de dormir un poco para descansar su cuerpo del proceso, pero no podía hacerlo, recuerdos dolorosos llegaban a su corazón.

 **Estaba Perséfone impaciente, había pasado ya el tiempo de estar en la tierra y por fin regresaría al inframundo junto a su marido, era el sexto año, pero aun así la emoción se sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Toda alegría se esfumo cuando vio parada a esa mujer junto a su esposo, si la fama de celos era ostentada por Hera, era tan común que la diosa del matrimonio luchara constantemente contra Zeus por esa causa que ya se corrían apuestas cada vez que un nuevo pleito comenzaba. Sin embargo la reina de los inframundos no se quedaba atrás, el primer año que paso junto a su esposo, convirtió a una doncella en un arbusto de menta, solo por sonreírle a hades de forma coqueta, he hizo desaparecer a varias otras más en los confines de la prisión infernal, donde sus amados perros hacían su trabajo de atormentadores, pero estaba vez era distinto, la intrusa contaba con todo el apoyo y protección del dios del inframundo.**

 **La diosa de la naturaleza trataba de estar cerca de su marido en todo momento, cosa que hades disfrutaba mucho, pero una vez que se llegaba el momento de apartarse y tener que ir con su madre, era un sufrimiento terrible, la sola idea de que esa mujer intentara algo impropio con su rey y le terminara robando su amor le resultaba tortuoso.**

 **no debes estar angustiada, yo te amo- dijo hades en la privacidad de su habitación, el único lugar donde a solas el aceptaba y expresaba sus sentimientos**

 **entonces desaste de ella- dijo la reina insistente en su petición**

 **ya te dije que eso no es necesario, te jure fidelidad y no faltare en mi palabra, tendrás que confiar en mi- dijo el dios con firmeza**

 **yo confió en ti, pero no confió en esa mujer, tiene algo malo, lo sé, puedo sentirlo- dijo ella- por favor confía tú en mí, has que se valla- pidió con suplica, al dios le hacía sentir mal como su esposa imploraba, pero no podía deshacerse de su personal solo por un capricho de su mujer, que seguiría después correr a los gemelos si no tomaban el té de la tarde con ella**

 **lo siento, pero con esto no cederé- fue la respuesta de hades y salió molesto de la habitación**

Tristes recuerdos, intento dormir un poco cuando logro calmar sus emociones, pero esta vez un ruido estruendoso la hizo levantarse. Salió rápido de la habitación y se encontró con una escena peculiar, Celeno intentando matar a shun, mientras que algunos caballeros miraban sin saber que hacer al respecto.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto rápido la rubia

no lo sé, esa cosa llego y le dio una ardilla muerta a shun y después intento matarlo- contesto Seiya sorprendido

bueno cuando una arpía da un animal muerto o algo así solo pueden significar dos cosas, o es una ofrenda de muerte o un regalo de cortejo – explico ella

cortejo, ¡está intentado matarlo! – exclamo el caballero de leo el cual estaba presente cuando todo ocurrió

es una arpía no son los seres más amables del mundo, además de que ellas son complicadas para esos temas del amor- dijo Perséfone- ¿suena complicado verdad?- pregunto con confusión aun para ella esos temas eran difíciles

¿Cómo la… deten…go?- dijo el pobre de Andrómeda tirado en el suelo con Celeno sobre el intentando clavarle las uñas

bueno si es una ofrenda de muerte, no hay nada que hacer, si es un regalo de amor, solo dile gracias por la ardilla- indico la diosa de la naturaleza sonriendo de los mismos nervios

gra…cias por la ar..dilla- apenas pudo articular el caballero de las cadenas y en un instante la arpía lo soltó, como si nada pasara

¿Por qué hizo eso?, ¿Por qué no decirme que es un regalo?- pregunto shun cuando se recuperó de la pequeña lucha

ya lo dije, no hay mucho sentido en ellas, no son precisamente cursis o románticas, dan regalos extraños, pieles, cosas brillantes o animales muertos a los que les atraen para alimentarlos, como un símbolo de que ellas los quieren ver sanos y fuertes, te abierto que intentara hacer que subas mucho de peso y si no habla es porque no quiere volverlos locos, las arpías al igual que las sirenas pueden volver locos a los hombres con el timbre de sus voces, solo que las arpías pueden elegir a quien enloquecer y las sirenas no o algo así, Celeno es callada de todas formas, hablara cuando piense que es necesario- dijo Melani

¿Cómo fue que se fijó en shun?- pregunto shura, no sentía celos, pero había un montón de caballeros dorados, con mas disciplina, fuerza y atractivo que Andrómeda

eso no lo sé- dijo ella- ¿le regalaste algo?, ¿le dijiste algo?, ¿paso algo extraño?- pregunto Perséfone a shun, el cual negó- bueno averiguare después.

Fue a su habitación nuevamente, asegurándose de que Celeno le acompañara

¿por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto la diosa antes de acostarse nuevamente

Es divertido verlo aterrado – contesto con cinismo la otra

no te metas en problemas, las cosas no están muy bien por aquí, los caballeros están molestos, no quiero que te pase nada, era la única que realmente podría ayudarme – dijo la chica rubia

no pasara nada – dijo Celeno viendo por el balcón tenia tantas ganas de salir volando y surcar el cielo, pero debía contenerse, su ama tenía que pasar desapercibida por un tiempo más, además por lo que había observado, en algunas ocasiones había espectros rondando a la distancia del santuario, aunque como siempre eran unos ineptos que ni siquiera las encontrarían aun así se les pusieran enfrente- ineptos, ya quiero que la guerra comience, pagaran las humillaciones que mi señora padeció, cada lagrima será cobrada con sangre- la arpía era muy fiel y leal una vez que alguien se ganaba su confianza

 **hola cuanto tiempo, saludos**

 **Gracias a:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: se como es retratada Perséfone en la mitología, pero su descripción me resultaba muy parecida a la de pandora y yo quería que fueran muy opuestas. gracias y saludos**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

\- voy asesinar con mucha crueldad, voy asesinar sin tener piedad, la luz de la muerte a todos segara, y en el infierno hay acabaran - era el tétrico coro que cantaba una y otra vez Celeno sentada en el balcón del cuarto de su señora, mientras esta descansaba, la noche pasaba tranquila, pero nada era lo que parecía y la arpía lo sabía, a la distancia podía sentir como un par de ojos la miraban, sin duda sabía muy bien a quien pertenecían era uno de los espectros la habían encontrado, pero no podía ir a destruirlo, sabía que era una trampa, no caería en ella, no le daría ese gusto a ese infeliz.

El día llego con aparente calma, pero como siempre las cosas no eran lo que parecía, hades ya estaba presente en el santuario, era acompañado de su ejército y por supuesto por pandora, él quería saber y corroborar con sus propios ojos lo que le habían informado, su esposa había aparecido y estaba en el santuario, sabía muy bien que no podía llegar y atacar, por lo que muy a su pesar llego con la mejor cara que pudo mostrar ante la presencia de atenea.

\- ¿dónde está esa maldita desvergonzada?, sé que está aquí, ni siquiera intentes ocultarlo- le recrimino a la peli morada, ni bien puso un pie en el santuario.

\- ¿de qué hablas?- pregunta la diosa asiéndose la desentendida, más que nada para hacerlo enfadar más.

\- mira que no estoy de humor, no intentes aprovechar que estamos en tregua para fastidiarme o te juro que en este instante te declaro de nuevo la guerra- su cosmos ardió, poniendo en guardia a todos los caballeros, los cuales estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por atenea en cualquier momento o circunstancia, pronto todos los dorados estaba reunidos, listos para la batalla.

\- hades, no es mi intención hacerte enfadar, pero llegas gritando y pidiendo ver a una persona cuyo nombre ni siquiera me has dicho, aquí hay muchas mujeres, como voy a saber yo cual es la que tu buscas- se defendió la diosa con inocencia

\- mira, no quieras pasarte de lista, sé que Perséfone esta en este lugar, junto con su insolente arpía, exijo que me entregues a esa bruja, es una maldita traidora, me robo algo muy importante y debe pagar con su cabeza, esa cínica, apática, niña caprichosa, malcriada, déspota, mal educada, arrogante creatura del averno, fría e insensible, digna hija de su madre tenía que ser la condenada, sin contar con que es una enferma con tanto celos, ¿por todos los dioses, como una diminuta cosita de 1.58 puede ser tan celosa?- la ira era más que evidente en el dios, casi parecía que la vena en su frete reventaría en cualquier segundo, jamás nadie lo había visto perder así el control, al parecer estaba desquitando muchos años de frustración.

\- mido 1.60 cabeza hueca, y deja ya de amenazar a mi hermana que aquí estoy, si vas a pelear con alguien que sea conmigo – de repente apareció la diosa de la primavera, molesta con tanto insulto por parte de su ex cónyuge, hades se quedó mudo, su esposa estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, bordado con hilos dorados, y su cabello suelto caía en cascada, se miraba muy hermosa- y no voy a devolverte tu tonto casco- agrego

Era difícil, el dios del inframundo había acumulado odio por esa mujer durante tanto tiempo, que ahora que la tenía enfrente se sentía frustrado, no sabía ni por donde comenzar a reclamarle a la otra, por su casco perdido, por haberlo traicionado, por haberse marchado, todo los conflictos que tenía era por culpa de ella, por buscarla se había metido en problemas con atenea, aunque ese no había sido el motivo principal de la guerra, tanto había pasado, motivos para despreciarla y quererla muerta tenia de sobra, pero ahora que la tenía así tan cerca, lo único en lo que podía pensar, su único deseo era.

\- regresa conmigo- pidió el, sorprendiendo a la audiencia- yo te perdono solo vuelve, el casco no me interesa quédatelo- agrego como si se una niñería se trátese

\- tú me perdonas a mí- dijo la reina del inframundo ofendida al instante- solo una cosa te pedí como condición cuando acepte estar contigo y fue que no te acercaras a ninguna otra mujer, tú fuiste el primero en traicionar, faltaste a tu palabra, preferiste a esa mujer antes que a mí, que además es mala y cruel, tú no sabes lo que ella está tramando en realidad

\- ya basta, ella solo es una servidora más, nunca me fijaría en ella como mujer- el dios no supo el efecto que sus palabras tenían en la morena, la cual solo pudo agachar la cara intentando contener su furia y con mucha discreción apartarse del lugar

Bajo al inframundo profesando mil maldiciones en contra de esa maldita, tanto tiempo esperando el momento adecuado y ahora esa odiosa reina lo arruinaba, pero no le daría el gusto, en ese mismo momento desataría el peor de los tormentos y nadie podría detenerla, camino al tártaro sin ser vista, la mayoría de los espectros había ido con hades, solo quedaban unos pocos y mayoría de ellos le era leales a ella. Pandora llego a la puerta de la imponente prisión la cual no podía ser abierta a menos que se tuviera el conocimiento preciso y ella por mucho tiempo había estudiado como poder abrirla.

\- el poder del creador máximo hiso sellar esta puerta y el mismo poder la abrirá- dijo ella, tomando un frasco con cenizas las cuales esparció, estas crearon un remolino del cual surgió una silueta.

\- ¿que deseas? – pregunto aquella extraña aparición

\- abre la puerta, te lo ordeno – reclamo pandora

\- que lo que esta resguardado ahora en esta prisión se libere- dijo la figura- pero ahora su destino también será el tuyo- advirtió mientras las rejas se habrían y de su interior unos hombres enormes aparecían

\- mi señor cronos- reverencio pandora en señal de respeto

\- por fin has hecho tu trabajo pandora – dijo el más alto y fornido de todos, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos chocolates

\- los dioses están débiles y vulnerables, es el momento perfecto para que recuperen su trono y su gloria

\- así será, tenlo por seguro- sentencio cronos

En cuanto los titanes estuvieron sueltos pandora volvió a subir, la pelea entre el matrimonio aún seguía, eran tan idiotas los dos.

\- deja de decir tantas tonterías- dijo hades comenzando a cansarse de la situación

\- no hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir- exigió Perséfone

\- no voy a escucharte, solo dices cosas sin sentido – el dios era terco, se negaba a escuchar la verdad

\- hay por los dioses solo escúchala, no ves que lo único que quiere es que la oigas, que te cuesta – dijo interfiriendo el caballero de Pegaso ya cansado de la situación, habían pensado que las cosas se tornarían violentas, una nueva guerra, muerte y destrucción, pero el hecho era que solo estaba ahí los dos gritándose el uno al otro igual a cualquier otro matrimonio que discute por cualquier tontería, hades lo fulmino con la mira, ¿Cómo se atrevía a interferir ese idiota? que atrevido e igualado, pero le daría la razón, dejaría que su esposa se desahogara y después la convencería de volver a casa

\- bien dime, que eso que con tanta urgencia debo de saber – pidió el dios

\- si fuera urgente, me habrías escuchado desde hace años- dijo ella molesta

\- vas a hablar o no- replico el rey del inframundo

\- haces mucho vi a pandora ir al tártaro- dijo la diosa de la primavera

\- y eso que, el tártaro es parte del inframundo – dijo el, si ir a ese lugar no era parte de la labor de pandora, pero tampoco era algo grabe

\- ella va intentar abrir la prisión para liberar a los titanes y así destruir a todos los dioses y a la creación, por eso tome tu casco, ella se lo entregaría a cronos para que su poder pudiera aumentar y fuera invencible se notaba que estaba convencida de ello, pero el dios no le creía, para el solo era una difamación más, sin embargo uno sonora carcajada llamo su atención

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA y yo que pensaba que la diosa primaveral, solo era una simple cabeza hueca – dijo la morena, ya tenía todo listo los titanes saldrían en unos pocos minutos del inframundo, así que ya no tenía por qué ocultar más su verdad

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto hades intrigado por el tono de voz que uso pandora

\- a que su amada niña mimada tiene razón, pero se equivoca en una cosa, no voy a intentar liberar a los titanes- hizo una pequeña pausa mostrando una sonrisa malévola – YA LOS LIBERE – grito a los cuatro vientos, sorprendiendo a todos ya que nadie se había percatado de la situación.

Y fue ahí que se comenzó a mostrar la verdad, todo comenzó a temblar en un violento vaivén, el cielo comenzó a rugir, algo emergía de la tierra, algo tan malo y oscuro que no solo estremeció a la tierra, sino a los mares y el cielo también, la muerte se presagiaba en el aire, esta vez las cosas eran muy sombrías, los propios dioses pudieron sentir lo cerca que estaba su extinción, los titanes se hacían presentes, más fuertes y poderoso que nunca, el haber dormido tanto tiempo en el tártaro solo los había llenado de odio y fortalecido, mientras esperaban ser liberados, y ahora que lo eran no pensaban detenerse, destruirían a la humanidad, a la tierra, pero sobre todo a los dioses que actualmente regían.

\- no pude ser- dijo hades, sorprendido no esperaba tan semejante reacción de la que el considero su más fiel seguidora

\- mi señor,- sin embargo ella le ofrecería un último trato- si usted me apoya le garantizo que no será destruido como sus hermanos, estará conmigo a salvo, aproveche la oportunidad que le ofrezco- la enloquecida de pandora aunque era una traidora, se enamoró del rey del inframundo, quería protegerlo y tenerlo bajo su dominio como hacia tanto tiempo quería.

\- nunca, quien tiene mi corazón es Perséfone, solo ella es capaz de hacer que yo expresé sentimientos, prefiero morir- dijo el dios- pero claro antes te matare a ti y a los titanes

\- no podrá, no tiene su casco y sus hermanos tampoco tienen sus armas- era verdad en un ataque coordinado de algunos espectros que eran partidarios de pandora, habían logrado robar el rayo de Zeus y el tridente de Poseidón de una forma muy discreta- la guerra ya está perdida, ríndase jajajajajaja.

 **hola espero que aun haya quien lea esta historia, bueno espero les guste este cap. pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **tsukihimePrincess: la apariencia de percefone, quizá la cambie un poco solo para despistar, aunque bueno era bastante obvio, espero te guste este cap. en el próximo se librara la batalla final.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :)**


End file.
